Feliz Año Nuevo
by Selkis1701
Summary: Un regalo inesperado trae buenos recuerdos a Cloud. Mi primer fic de Final Fantasy VII


Feliz Año Nuevo

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Square – Enix no a mi. _

A todos mis lectores y amigos les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo.

La lluvia veraniega había traído un poco de alivio a la ciudad de Edge en medio de los preparativos de los festejos del Año Nuevo y el cambio de estación para comenzar un Nuevo ciclo en la vida de cada habitante del planeta que se recuperaba de las terrible secuelas dejadas por la ambición de la corporación Shin–Ra.

En la parte superior del bar conocido como Séptimo Cielo, un hombre rubio, de brillantes ojos celestes y unas cuantas heridas por todo su cuerpo y que alguna vez había sido soldado de la mismísima Shin-Ra y conocido como Cloude Strife estaba muy ocupado ordenando el último cuarto libre que quedaba en su hogar a petición de su ahora esposa, la Señora Tifa Lockhard de Strife desde hacía ya cuatros años atrás y después de muchas idas y venidas en sus vidas.

La orden fue simple: prepararle un cuarto a Denzel que regresaría a casa para las festividades, se quedaría por unas semanas para luego regresar a estudiar bajo la protección de Rufus Shinra. Quería ser científico para reparar los daños ocasionados por la compañía eléctrica y que nunca más ocurriera lo que alguna vez, su enfermedad, su geoestigma, los seres queridos que perdió… Cloud aun estaba renuente a que Rufus supervisara los estudios de Denzel pero con el pasar de los años, el mayor enemigo se convirtió en el mejor aliado para sanar las heridas del planeta.

Cloud seguía limpiando y moviendo viejas cosas allí guardadas, casi terminaba de acomodar una cama para Denzel cuando, bajo la atenta mirada de un hermoso bebe rubio y ojos color miel de un año de edad aproximadamente y el cual, tras una larga discusión entre sus padres acordaron llamarlo Zackary en homenaje al mejor amigo de Cloud, su mentor y a quien le debía que ese precioso ser estuviera allí, el soldado de primera clase Zack Fair sin querer hallo algo inesperado.

_ Odio esto Zack, odio ordenar las cosas que guarda tu madre porque después me reclama que no encuentra nada pero si no lo hacía, esta noche dormiría afuera cual perro abandonado… ahora se a quien heredaste ese carácter hijo… sin mencionar que no nos daría de comer… Tifa y una gran sonrisa de felicidad ilumino su rostro cansado le decía al bebe que jugaba plácidamente dentro de los limites de un improvisado corralito cuando este, tomo un sonajero, el cual una sonora carcajada le arranco a su padre.

_ Reno… no sé cómo puede ser un Turk, o más bien, como Tseng no lo ha matado hasta ahora, solo él puede tener tan mal gusto hasta para comprarle un regalo a un recién nacido. Bueno, con solo verle como sigue vistiendo a pesar de "su edad", decía el hombre que a pesar de ya haber pasado diez años, aun conservaba su típico peinado en picos, entrelazados con algunas canas que discretamente comenzaban a asomarse mientras el pequeño Zackary jugaba inocentemente con el sonajero más feo de todo el universo.

_ Ni Cid, Nanaki o Vincent tienen tan mal gusto como cabeza de camarón volvió a decir Cloud recordando la forma de vestir y de hablar del más incoherente y desprejuiciado Turk que ha conocido.

_ Las ultimas cajas… menciono cuando dejo unas con inscripciones de su contenido: ropa vieja que jamás se decidieron a tirar, libros, y algunas otras cosas hasta que se topo con una de aspecto muy viejo, y con una leyenda, la letra no era ni de Tifa ni de él.

_ No recuerdo haber guardado nada más. Extrañado, tomo la caja que estaba cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo y con su propia mano limpio la parte de arriba de la misma para poder leer más claramente la inscripción que la misma tenia. Cuando termino de limpiar la misma, sus ojos celestes cual cielo de verano, se abrieron a más no poder. Ni siquiera el brillo especial que le había dado la energía mako podía describir la expresión de los mismos. Eran tan grandes y brillantes como el día que vio nacer a su hijo. Y era todo por esas letras escritas en la parte superior de una olvidada caja.

Era la letra de Zack.

Era la letra de puño y letra de su amigo Zack Fair, que había dejado la leyenda: "Cloud: No tocar o te mato. Con amor, Zack"

_ Zack… amigo… y entre sus dos manos sucias pero con delicadeza tomo esa caja, esa parte de su amigo que había hallado sin querer.

_ Zackary: ¿quieres saber que me dejo mi viejo amigo? Le pregunto con una sonrisa a su hijo quien entre balbuceos y sonrisas parecía tratar de decir que sí.

_ espérame aquí… y Cloud se llevo la caja a la cocina, la dejo sobre la mesa, se lavo las manos y regreso por su hijo. Al llegar a la cocina, le dio jugo de beber, y a los pocos minutos, el pequeño se durmió.

_ Ok Zackary, hora de tu siesta… y se lo llevo a su cuna. Lo acostó plácidamente, un beso le dejo en su frente y regreso a la cocina.

Desde la puerta de entrada de la misma observaba aquella caja, trataba de adivinar que había dentro de ella. Qué cosa Zack había dejado dentro de ella.

_ Zack… ¿Qué nueva…? ¿Qué cosa habrás guardado dentro de ella? ¿Por qué la tuve que hallar justo ahora? Se pregunto el señor Strife mientras se armaba de valor para sentarse por fin en la mesa de la cocina, con su reciente hallazgo por delante.

_ ¿Cuándo lo habrá dejado? No recuerdo haberlo visto con una caja a Zack… y menos dársela a Tifa, se preguntaba sin despegar su mirada de esa caja envuelta en un papel descolorido y sucio. Un viejo papel de regalo.

_ es muy viejo, debe ser de antes de… y su mirada se entristeció al recordar como perdió a su amigo. El por qué.-

_ Que tonto que soy, si hace 10 años que me dejaste amigo… tú y Aeris y "él"…

No se atrevió a pronunciar el último nombre, pero unos ojos verdes con pupilas de gato de inmediato volvieron a su memoria.

_ Sephiroth… menciono a la vez que acercaba a su cuerpo la caja en cuestión. Estaba a punto de abrirla pero se levanto, observo que su pequeño tesoro seguía dormido y regreso a la cocina con decisión.

Se sentó, puso las manos sobre la mesa, respiro hondo, cerro sus ojos.

_ Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como hoy. El aire se escapo de sus pulmones en un suspiro, abrió sus claros ojos y volvió a situar sus manos sobre la embalaje hallado tan solo algunos minutos atrás.

_ Allí voy… y las manos del guerrero que su espada en muchas veces había sostenido con firmeza en cientos de batallas, le temblaban mientras abrían con delicadeza ese viejo papel de regalo.

Con cuidado lo aparto de la caja, abrió la misma y otra sorpresa más se llevo, pues dentro de ella, otras dos más pequeñas encontró.

_ Te mataría Zack Fair si no fuera porque ya estás muerto. Dijo mientras observaba el contenido.

_ Ufff ¿por qué siempre tenias que hacer las cosas del modo difícil, Zack?

Sin más, tomo la primera caja que observo, estaba sobre la otra. Había una nota pegada en la misma. Doblada sobre sí misma. E inconfundiblemente, era nuevamente la letra de Zack.

Con respeto desdoblo el papel y con lentitud leyó la nota que contenía: "Para Spike con cariño como recordatorio de nuestro primer viaje juntos en el cual le dimos muchos dolores de cabeza al tempano de hielo que tenemos por General. Feliz Año Nuevo, Cloud" y sin querer una descolorida fotografía se escurrió entre las manos de Cloud que lo dejo sin aliento, sin palabras. Era una vieja imagen tomada en la primera misión en la cual había participado junto a Zack y a Sephiroth. Los tres estaban sentados juntos, nadie, al verla, diría que meses después Zack estaría muerto y que él seria quien acabaría con el General.

_ No, no recordaba el viaje, el primero a Costa de Sol. Fue justo unos meses antes de… de eso, si Genesis no hubiera hablado… todos estarían vivos… y sin querer no advirtió que una lagrima por una de sus mejillas se escurrió. Dejo a parte la nota de Zack junto a la imagen y tomo la cajita que la acompañaba. Otro papel más con cuidado abrió y cual cirujano en momento crítico, la misma abrió. Observo su contenido.

Había un dije de lobo con su correspondiente cordel para colgar lo que hizo sonreír a Cloud pues de joven, al enlistarse en SOLDADO no hacía más que hablar de lobos, hasta Nanaki sabia de su gusto por esos animales aunque para el gato rojo no les cayeran nada bien. Sin pensarlo se lo iba a poner al cuello cuando se quedo mirando la foto.

_ Zack… te lo agradezco pero espero que no te ofendas, pero se lo daré a Zackary, quiero que él tenga algo de ti pues de no ser por tu sacrificio, ni él ni yo estaríamos hoy aquí. Me diste el regalo más importante, me diste mi propia vida.

Y sin más el dije de lobo lo volvió a guardar en su envoltorio y lo dejo a un lado para tomar la otra caja, de un tamaño un poco más grande que la de Zack.

El envoltorio de la misma era simple, común. Apenas se había desgastado a pesar de los años. No había letras escritas ni notas pegadas a la misma y sin más, con la misma delicadeza con la que abrió la anterior abrió esta.

Había un papel cubriendo su contenido. Lo tomo. Lo desplego y sus ojos reflejaron su desconcierto al leer la nota. No reconocía la letra, no sabía de quien era,

La misma era prolija, sin faltas de ortografía.

_ no, no es de Zack. Demasiado prolija conociéndolo, sobre todo por su afición de no ordenar ni limpiar al menos que su comida comenzara a caminar por si sola luego de unos cuantos días, sin mencionar que su cuarto era peor que una zona de desastre ni hablar de su gusto por la ropa de civil que tenia, esos pantaloncillos que llevo a la playa… ni Reno sería capaz de ponérselos aun siendo como es… tampoco es de Reno, pues escribe tan mal como habla.

Sin leer la nota detenidamente, saco el contenido del obsequio: era un adorno con forma de cabeza de lobo que llevaba en su boca una argolla, igual a la que siempre uso en su pendiente, en su ropa. Era idéntico, pero eran de mythril.

_ Pero que… exclamo y su vista regreso a la nota de papel que apenas sentía en sí misma el paso del tiempo. Entre sus manos la tomo y con cuidado la leyó:

"Cloud:

Apenas nos conocemos pero al ser amigo de Zack ya te considero mi amigo, pues no tengo muchos y bien, me ha hablado tanto de ti, hasta el hartazgo diría yo, que se tu gusto por los lobos. Sé que te sientes solo, igual que un animal salvaje, pero recuerda que ellos viven en manadas, manadas formadas por familias por ello espero que mi obsequio represente el inicio de tu propia manada. Y espero poder escuchar de ti, no a través de Zackary, sobre tu ciudad, Nibelhein sin que sea una misión más. Espero poder conocer tu familia. Saber lo que es tener una.

Espero que te guste mi presente. Feliz Año Nuevo,

Sephiroth"

Los ojos celestes del viejo guerrero se llenaron sin más de lágrimas pues recordó las últimas palabras que el gran general alguna vez, en su último combate le menciono "yo jamás seré un recuerdo"

_ Sephiroth… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? Y el bostezo de su pequeño lo saco de sus pensamientos. Seco sus lágrimas. Le echo una mirada a ese adorno que había recibido y sin mas fue a buscas a su bebe.

Zackary Strife se había despertado una vez mas y sus pequeños bracitos había estirado en dirección a su padre quien con firmeza lo tomo entre sus brazos y con él a la cocina regreso.

Se volvió a sentar en la silla en la cual estaba con su hijo sobre sus piernas. Tomo el regalo que Sephiroth le había dejado se lo mostro a su hijo. Le dio un beso en su cabecita.

_ Sabes Zackary, él tenía razón. Después de todo, aunque hizo muchas cosas malas, también hizo cosas buenas. Y después de todo, no puede ser un recuerdo por que las personas que amas, aunque no estén personalmente junto a ti, su alma siempre estará. Nos miraran, nos cuidaran y el día que debamos reunirnos con ellos, nos esperaran y nos darán la bienvenida. Le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

_ Vamos, vamos a decirle a tu madre que ya terminamos de acomodar el cuarto de Denzel y a mostrarle lo que hayamos.

Se paro, y con su hijo apoyado en una de sus caderas y en la otra llevando la vieja caja con los regalos de Zack y Sephiroth hacia la puerta se encamino.

Y no podía creerlo, como le paso hace años atrás, cuando el planeta fue liberado del geoestigma, cuando peleo por ultima vez contra Sephiroth, allí, parados nuevamente, en el marco de la misma, pudo ver a Zack mirándolo, a Aeris y detrás de ellos dos, a él. Detrás de sus amigos más queridos estaba Sephiroth. Los tres le sonreían.

En el aire, Aeris y Zack se fueron quedando la imponente figura del general.

_ Gracias Sephiroth… gracias a los tres… y el poderoso guerrero le sonrió y sin más desapareció en paz.

_ Sé que nos volveremos a ver, pero la próximas vez seremos familia, Feliz Año Nuevo amigos…

Y Cloud se llevo a Zack a buscar a su mamá sabiendo en su corazón que al fin todos sus amigos estaban en paz.


End file.
